A Big Jump (Companion Piece 13)
by Meamit
Summary: What's upsetting Rose? Jeff goes to Kent to find out and an impromptu midnight conversation ensues *Conversation only, no description* This is a companion piece for Just Between Us. Please read that story first to fully understand this one!


"Rose? Rosie?"

"Shh! What are you doing here?!"

"Your letter said it was urgent – what's going on?"

"When I wrote 'urgent', I meant that we should meet in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade tomorrow, not that you should fly up to my bedroom window!"

"Well, I was in London with Fred and Maggie anyway, so I figured this would be easier. Be a doll and open the window enough for me to get in, would you?"

"Jeff, you shouldn't be here in the middle of the night! If my dad hears anything, if he finds out –"

"Let me in quick then, and I'll cast a silencing charm."

"Wait! I need to take all these photos off the windowsill first… there. Be careful."

"Nice room, Rosie! Thought you might've had a bit more Quidditch stuff, but –"

"Look up."

"What–? Oh! Blimey, why are all your posters on the ceiling?!"

"Can you find any space on the walls to put them?"

"Guess not! You must have a copy of every book Flourish and Blotts' stock, at this rate, eh?"

"Not really, in Flourish and Blotts' there are three floors and twenty-two rooms of books, not to mention – oh, right. Yes, I supposed I've got a lot, for one person…"

"Hey, come here. What's the matter? You look upset. More beautiful than ever, of course, but still sad though."

"I heard some news today and if it's true…"

"What is it? Is your Muggle gran alright? I remember you saying –"

"She's fine, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I just overheard my dad saying that he's going to Hogwarts in the morning…"

"Oh."

"… to choose a new Flying Instructor."

"Rosie… I was going to tell you – _I swear,_ I was about to –"

"What's going on? Why are you quitting?"

"It's not you! I want to be with you, honestly, but I just… It's complicated!"

"Try me."

"Look, I – I … you know I was in Kerry last month, with my mum's side of the family?"

"And…?"

"Well, my cousins are completely Quidditch mad –"

"So you've a lot in common then?"

"Er, right. But they dragged me off to watch the Kestrels' try-outs on my last day and uh, one thing led to another…"

"You tried out for a place on the team?"

"Seán dared me to! I never thought anything would come of it, but a couple of weeks back, they invited me over for a trial period and it was _brilliant!_ They're some team, you know. Aidan Lynch's sister is the Captain, can you believe it?!"

"I'm happy for you, Jeff, really I am. I'm not even surprised, because you're a fantastic Chaser, but… What does this mean? For us?"

"Er…"

"I'm assuming you're going to have to move to Kerry before the season starts?"

"Well… yes. Listen, I know it's a big jump from seeing each other every day –"

"A big_ jump?_ Jeffrey Simon Wood, you're going to be a _whole country_ away! With an ocean in between, no less. That's more than a 'big jump'!"

"Rosie, Rosebud, _please _try to understand. I couldn't have stayed at Hogwarts if I wanted to!"

"Why not?"

"You know why – Malfoy saw us! He _knew_."

"He wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Maybe not straight away, but he's a _Slytherin_. Sneaky git is probably waiting for the perfect opportunity to announce it."

"That's an awful thing to say, Jeff. I've told you before, he's not like that."

"And I'm telling you – you're always looking for the best in people, but sometimes it's just not there!"

"Stop it. Let me go."

"Come on, Rosebud, don't be like that."

"Don't insult my friend and stroke my cheek at the same time, then!"

"I don't know why you're even –! Ugh, never mind. Look, this isn't going to be easy, but we can still see each other. I'll come back for every Hogsmeade weekend, I promise – that is, unless there's a match or training – and we'll have the holidays too!"

"I'm still trying to get to grips with everything you've just said. Why didn't you tell me what you were planning sooner? We've been writing all summer, you've had plenty of time to mention it. I don't understand all the secrecy."

"It's not secrecy! I just didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work out, that's all. Didn't want to upset you unnecessarily."

"That's kind, Jeff, but now I _am_ upset and there's nothing left for me to say because you made all the decisions by yourself."

"I thought it was the best option…"

"Are you always going to keep things from me, in case I won't like them?"

"I'm sorry, Rosie! I was trying to protect you –"

"Why does everybody think I need protecting? I'm not made of glass!"

"I know, I know that. I won't do it again, I swear I won't."

"Jeff, you'd better go."

"Rose –"

"It's okay, we can talk again tomorrow when I'm more awake."

"You're not mad though, are you?"

"I'm half asleep, is what I am! Be careful, flying back."

"'Course I will. Good night, sweetheart."

"Don't worry about the window, I'll close it after you. Goodnight… Oh Godric, I'm s-such an _idiot!_"


End file.
